Dyslexia Book List
The starting point for this list is the Dyslexia Booklist for Young People published on the Birmingham, UK city council website. Fiction * Whispers in the Graveyard by Theresa Breslin * Moving the Goalposts by Rob Childs * How to Write Really Badly by Anne Fine * Flow by Pippa Goodhart * Ghost Writer by Julia Jarman * Battle of the Labyrinth by Rob Riordan * The Illustrated Mum by Jacqueline Wilson Non-fiction * ''When It's Hard to Learn by Judith Condon * The Upside Down Kids: Helping Dyslexic Children Understand Themselves and Their Disorder by Harold N. Levinson and Addie Sanders * Dyslexia, How would I cope? by Michael Ryden * What Do You Know About Dyslexia and Associated Difficulties by Pete Sanders * What Does it Mean to Have Dyslexia? by Louise Spillsbury * Dyslexia by Paula Wiltshire Biographies of People with Dyslexia * Anita Roddick by Rob Alcraft * Richard Branson by Rob Alcraft * Anita Roddick and the Body Shop by Paul Brown * Leonardo da Vinci by Sean Connolly * Thomas Edison by Anita Ganeri * Hans Christian Anderson by Andrew Langley * Walt Disney by Wendy Lynch * Leonardo da Vinci by Antony Mason * Thomas Edison: The Wizard Inventor by Haydn Middleton * Albert Einstein by Struan Reid * Charles Darwin, On the Trail of Evolution by Clint Twist * Benjamin Zephaniah: A Profile by Verna Wilkins Books for Children with Reading Difficulties Barrington Stoke Books, Ages 8-13 "The books have cream paper, well-spaced text and an easy to read font." * Whats Going On, Gus? by Jill Atkins * Nicked! by David Belbin * Bungee Hero by Julie Bertangna * Hostage by Malorie Blackman * Two Jacks by Tony Bradman * Starship Rescue by Theresa Breslin * Friday Forever by Annie Dalton * Ghost for Sale by Terry Deary * Hat Trick by Terry Deary * Pitt Street Pirates by Terry Deary * Billy the Squid by Colin Dowland * Eddie and the Zedline by Colin Dowland * House with No Name by Pippa Goodhart * Dannys Great Goal by Michael Hardcastle * Crazy Collector by Diana Hendry * Monster Maze by Douglas Hill * Star Dragon by Douglas Hill * Ship of Ghosts by Nigel Hinton * Virtual Friend by Mary Hoffman * Virtual Friends Again by Mary Hoffman * Genie by Mary Hooper * Resistance by Ann Jungman * Young Dracula by Michael Lawrence * Picking on Percy by Catherine MacPhail * Tod in Biker City by Anthony Masters * Pompom by Michaela Morgan * Who's a big bully, then? by Michael Morpurgo * Extra Time by Jenny Oldfield * Off-Side by Jenny Oldfield * Whirlwind by Judith O'Neil * Screw Loose by Alison Prince * Second chance by Alison Prince * Life Line by Rosie Rushton * Aunt Bellas Cat by Dee Shulman * Living with Vampires by Jeremy Strong * Problems with a Python by Jeremy Strong * Lift Off by Hazel Townson * Secret Room by Hazel Townson Barrington Stoke Books, Ages 13-16 "The books have cream paper, well-spaced text and an easy to read font." * Joe's Story by Rachel Anderson * Playing Against the Odds by Bernard Ashley * Harpies by David Belbin * Twocking by Eric Brown * To Be a Millionaire by Yvonne Coppard * All We Know of Heaven by Pete Crowther * Ring of Truth by Alan Durant * Falling Awake by Vivian French * Wedding Present by Adele Geras * Before Night Falls by Keith Gray * Shadow on the Stairs by Ann Halam * Alien Deeps by Douglas Hill * Dude County's Big Summer by Leslie Howarth * Runaway Teacher by Pete Johnson * No Stone Unturned by Brian Keaney * House of Lazarus by James Lovegrove * Wings by James Lovegrove * Kind of Magic by Catherine MacPhail * Stalker by Anthony Masters * Clone Zone by Jonathan Meres * Turnaround by Alison Prince * Dream On by Bali Rai * What's Your Problem? by Bali Rai * All Change by Rosie Rushron * Blessed and the Damned by Sara Sheridan